


Day 01. Chewing Gum

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: 30 Days of Lucifer and Trixie - [Writing Prompt June 2019] [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Issues, Dan gets better as the seasons go on, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Has Daddy Issues, Not Beta Read, Protective Lucifer, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Decker has daddy issues, We Die Like Men, but damn he needs to be there for his daughter more, they're not as bad as Lucifer but they're still there and valid, why isn't that a tag yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Trixie introduces Lucifer to a common confectionery item. Later on, they have a heart to heart that leaves Chloe falling more and more in love with her partner.





	Day 01. Chewing Gum

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe and Lucifer are dating (ignore season 4 thanks) and are co-parenting little Trixie (canon age- about 10). This is Lucifer's fatherly adventures with his new little family.
> 
> [Series Notes]  
> •This will be updated according to my timezone - AWST (GMT+8)  
> •Trixie is her canon age - about 10.  
> •Creator of this Writing Prompt List is Mia Botha and can be found on Pinterest.  
> •This Series will also be posted to my Wattpad for a broader audience (@HolyKingWasteLand)

Lucifer is leaning against the Detective's desk as she is in one of the interrogation rooms with Dan. He's since been banned from interrogating people unless strictly necessary because of many times where he's gotten physical with them.

He sighs, bored, and then notices a female police officer bringing the Detective's spawn over to him. She seems to be in quite a rush, he notes.

They stop in front of him and the officer looks exhausted as she says, "I'm really sorry but Detective Decker asked me to watch Trixie, and normally I would love to, but there's been a family emergency and I have to leave right away. Would you be able to watch her?" 

Lucifer blinks at her and then stands up straight, smiling charmingly. "Of course, darling. The little urchin will be fine with me." He gestures Beatrice over to him and she wraps her arms around his legs in a hug. The officer smiles in relief and thanks him before rushing off once again. Lucifer looks down at Beatrice and she grins up at him.

"Hi Lucifer!" She greets finally, her shrill voice loud over the quiet bustle of the precinct.

"Yes, hello spawn." He pets her head and she lets go, remembering what her mother taught her about personal space, and jumps onto Chloe's desk chair. She pulls something out of her pocket, opens it, and takes out- "Is that gum?"

Trixie nods enthusiastically and pops it into her mouth. "Yeah! Watermelon flavour, you want one?" She holds out the packet to him and he pulls away from it, lips curling up in disgust.

"Are you serious, spawn? Gum in the hair is quite a popular form of torture down in hell!" He chastises, but Trixie keeps smiling and puts her arm down. "It's sticky and messy and- and-" He flounders around for more accurate words to describe how bad gum is.

"Have you ever had gum before?" She asks teasingly.

Lucifer goes to answer, because of  _course_ he's had gum before, until he realises: he hasn't.

That revelation dumbfounds him and he stands there, his mouth gaping slightly as he stares at her in quiet shock.

She giggles and turns away, crossing her legs over one another as she fiddles with the gum packet. "Well, if it's too  _sticky_ and  _messy_ for you, then I guess it's just your way of saying.." She looks back up at him with a challenging smirk. "You're chicken."

His eyes fly open and then narrow. "You little hell-thing..." He holds out his hand and she quickly places a piece of watermelon flavoured gum in his palm. He tentatively unravels it and then pops it into his mouth, chewing slowly.

His eyebrows furrow as he chews, it's not... bad, per se, but it is something he's never tasted before. Artificial watermelon flavouring, with a minty aftertaste that toothpaste has. Except it's not mint, it's watermelon. Watermelon mint.

He continues chewing, analysing the flavour and hums in thought.

"Well?" Trixie asks, tilting her head to the side, now sitting normally and kicking her legs back and forth. "Do you like it?"

He considers it. "I suppose.." He begins, disgruntled that she proved him wrong. "It is adequate."

"What does that mean?" She asks, her nose and face scrunching up in confusion.

He chuckles, remembering her limited knowledge of the English (or any) language. "It means that your gum is nice. But don't go telling anyone else that, you'll ruin my reputation." He adjusts his suit lapels and leans back against the desk.

"Good! Now remember, don't swallow it, and once the flavour's gone you can spit it out." She informs him and he rolls his eyes.

"Yes yes you little know-it-all." He pokes her arm playfully and she giggles.

 

* * *

 

From that day on, Lucifer is never without a few packets of gum on him. He tried fancy rich gum but it didn't have the same feeling as Trixie's cheep, dollar store, artificial gum.

He barely eats the stuff, but sometimes he'll remember that they're in his suit pocket and he'll take one out to chew on idly. But no, they're not really there for him, they're for Trixie.

Like today, Lucifer enters the precinct in his natural Lucifer fashion, smiling and winking at people who greet him. He walks on over to the Detective's desk and sees Chloe sitting with Trixie on her desk. The little girl is crying about something or other, and Chloe looks exhausted.

"Detective, spawn," He says the girl's name a little unsurely, "what's wrong with her?" He says the last part to Chloe, who just shakes her head.

"That's the thing, I don't  _know,_ and she won't tell me or _stop crying_." The Detective rubs her tired face and looks up at Lucifer, who notices the bags under her eyes.

"Okay, Detective." He uses his soft tone and guides her to stand up, despite her soft protests. "You go freshen up in the bathrooms. I'll deal with the little spawn." He smiles and ushers her away, before turning back to the child. "Alright child, that's enough of the waterworks." He sits on the seat in front of her and wipes away her tears with his thumb. "What's the matter?"

Trixie's tears keep coming, and her breath comes in hiccups, but he just sits patiently until she can breathe again.

"It's silly," She whispers after a long few minutes of calming down.

Lucifer shakes his head, remembering all those aeons ago where he comforted his younger siblings. "It can't be that silly if it has you worked up like this." He speaks softly, wiping away a few stray tears.

"Dad... he cancelled another one of our family trips." She sniffles and wipes her nose, looking quite miserable.

"Well, I wouldn't pay him any mind. He's a douche." He uses a silly voice when saying 'douche' and Trixie giggles. "But I understand. I had a very distant father, never made any time for me- and he _made_ time." He makes an exasperated face and Trixie laughs again. "There we go, no need to cry little one."

Trixie looks down, biting her lip tentatively and then looks up at him shyly like she wants to ask him something.

He rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "What is it? Spit it out,"

"Can I have a hug?"

Lucifer gives her a look before chuckling and nodding (albeit still being hesitant). He pulls her into his arms slowly and lets her sit in his lap. They share a warm hug and then once she pulls away, he puts a hand in his suit pocket and pulls out a few packets of gum.

He holds them out to her, and she happily takes the watermelon packet. He puts the others away, and accepts an offered piece from her.

When Chloe returns, she finds a smiling pair. Both the feelings of warmth and exasperation fill her as she lays eyes on a perfectly happy Trixie, and she's sitting on Lucifer's lap? Since when had he ever shown outward affection to her daughter?

Warmth wins over both of the emotions, and she sees Ella step up beside her, her phone raised as she takes a million pictures of the scene.

With a grin, she makes a mental note to get a copy of those from her later on.


End file.
